I guess dreams do come true
by A1eXtheWr1Ter
Summary: Story 1 of my series. In a normal world just like ours, a boy is able to make a wish that can change the world. He can bring pokemon into the world or whatever he wants. He decides to bring his zoroark, Luna, into his world while he thinks of a way to make his world safe for the pokemon. Overtime the two become Very close...
1. Chapter 1

~author's note

Im sorry for deleting all my stories. Someone on here ( apparent "official critic")told me "it's too explicit (come on, we all know there is way more explicit stuff on here) , all of them are. Delete them or change them before you get banned" (it was longer and more harsh than that) I felt like he was personally attacking me rather than critiquing. I felt bad about it so I deleted everything and did some editing. I apologize for doing what I did. I'll repost the stories I had up but they will he in a different order ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"" means talking () means telepathy

Chapter 1: my life is a downer.

"Why? Why does this always happen to me" I said as I silently cried in the corner of my room.

"Why does everyone hate me" I cried as I pulled my knees up to my head.

My father was such a prick to me on a daily basis about the littlest of things, he said he disown me just because I liked anime. My mother is no better, she's constantly pissed off because of my little brothers but gets mad at me. I'm not the best of school students either for reasons like; I'm too lazy and a screw up. My names Luke and I had a nice home with nice things, went to a nice school and had nice family. Depending on the certain days. I got up and locked my door and wiped up my tears.

"At least tomorrow is Friday and I don't have school" I said as i tried to cheer myself up.

I turned on my tv and flipped to the history channel to see a show about the nazi's come on. I sat down in my desk and thought of things to do, until I finally had an idea. Why not play pokemon? It always cheered me up to play it because i would give up just about anything for pokemon to be real. I pulled out my 3ds and my pokemon Y version, I turned it on and started to play. I had left off at the pokemon center at one of the towns. I decided I'd play with my pokemon for a bit in pokeamie. I opened up to be greeted by my favorite pokemon ever, my female zoroark, Luna.

"Hey girl, sorry for not visiting you" I said to it quietly.

I knew It was probably weird that I was talking to a video game character like it was alive, but I just kept playing with her. Ever since I had first got pokemon white 2 I had looked everywhere for her pre-evolution to become ecstatic to see that a man in driftveil city would give me N's Zorua from his childhood.

I quickly defeated all the gym leaders until I finally got to driftviel and quickly found the man in the large building near the gym. I accepted his offer to take the Zorua off his hands and keep it. But strangely it was a female and I was able to name it as if I was her original trainer, the pokemon website I had used told me the pokemon could only be a male and that it was N's original pokemon so I couldn't name it. I shrugged it off and gave her a name, I named her Luna and it seemed very fitting for her.

Not long after that I got Y and transferred my little Zorua to it. I could finally play with her as If she was real, after that I started using her in battles until she evolved and eventually hit level100 and became my best pokemon ever. My reminiscing made time go by for atleast five minutes until I finally snapped myself out of it. I looked down at the ds to see the zoroark sleeping in the grass.

"Ok then I'll just let you sleep while i take a shower" I said as I plugged the ds into a charger so it wouldn't die and went to the bathroom.

chapter 2: the kindness in his heart.

I leaned against the wall of the shower and had my usual deep train of thought moments. Usually question things about the universe and stuff that I probably couldn't comprehend.

"God could of been like= Hell yeah pokemon for everyone but no he has to be like nah bruh, typhus" I said to myself jokingly.

I got out the shower and dried off my hair and put on some pajama pants with black and red and a shirt that had red with black tone in it.

So I walked into the room and back to the ds to see Luna awake again which is unusual since she would only wake up unless I interacted with the ds. I got suspicious and made sure my door was locked as i picked up the ds and snuggled warmly under the blankets. I thought about how the world would be if pokemon were real and how it would be like. I usually came up with a bad conclusion, if pokemon were real it wouldn't be long until corrupt governments use them to do their dirty work.

How they would be treated is another problem. Everyone in the real world aren't like the people in the anime or game, the bad stands high over the good people and the good people get shadowed. What I'm saying is that if pokemon were real they wouldn't be treated right like they should be, our world is cruel and heartless and it's run by evil people with bad intentions. I guess it's our fault pokemon don't exit, we would treat them more like slaves than companions. But there would be that small group of people who care for them deeply and would treat them as if they were their own child.

"I just wish that I could have one pokemon that I could love and take care of in real life" I said as a small tear landed on my ds.

I plugged the charger in and left it in pokeamie so atleast Luna could sleep more. I curled up in bed and thought long and hard, could they ever become real? It was small chance but it was very insignificant and unlikely. I slowly felt sleep start to claim me and let it do it's work.

As Luke slept another force was hard at work because of his heartbreak and the kindness seen in his heart. The tear that dropped on his ds had landed right on jirachi's slot in his party.

"I can see the true love inside your heart and you know through pain that its wrong to make people feel bad so you go out of your way to treat people kindly like how you should of been treated. Master luke your hearts content will be granted to you only so be wise with this gift." All of a sudden his ds radiated a light blue color of intense light.

Chapter 3; first meeting.

I slowly awoke at this recent event and looked at my ds.

"What the hell is going on!?" I said as I backed away from the ds.

The light shown even brighter until it was to hard to look on, I shielded my eyes until a minute later it faded away.

"Hello master luke" a young feminine voice told me.

"Who are you" I said, terrified.

"Why have you not noticed? I'm your jirachi, Clair" it said.

My Eyes widened from what I just heard. My eyes recovered as I looked up to see it was in fact a jirachi.

"What the hell?! But you're a pokemon, they don't exist" I said as I looked on, not knowing of what could happen next.

"Well master, I saw the heartbreak you were going through and appeared. I would like to grant you one wish because of your kindheartedness towards everyone" she explained.

I was more dumbfounded by the fact that Clair was hovering a couple feet away from me. I embraced her into a hug that surprised her but she realized it was no harm to her, she wrapped her little arms the best she could around me to try to return the hug.

"How? How could you appear on this plane of existence" I asked her as I let her go.

"Well us pokemon are real, we live in an alternate dimension similar to this world. It's exactly like how it is in the game, it's just that the character you pick is really a person in our world so you've been helping us even tho you didn't directly contact us" she said as she pointed towards my ds.

I looked on dumbfounded at this and she chuckled a bit.

"Yep you're Luke alright" she said as she gave out a weak laugh.

"Now, I've seen the goodness in your heart and how you care for those whom you don't even know if they know it or not. You still try to treat them as how you wished you could be treated and it makes you look like a good person even if you do have flaws. Now I shall grant you one wish, please be wise with this wish" she told me as she waited for my answer.

I could pick anything I wanted money, fame, popularity, anything. I took a small glimpse at my ds and remembered the fact that pokemon did not exist here. I was about to tell her to merge our dimension so we may live as one but I stopped myself. This world is still cruel and unforgiving and it would be selfish of me to just throw the innocent people and pokemon into our harsh world. I glimpsed at my ds once more and looked at Luna, she was standing at attention as if waiting for me to do something.

"That's it!"

Chapter 4: the wish

"Clair, I know of how harsh and cruel this world is and how it would be selfish of me to bring the people of your world into our troubles. But there is one thing I want, could you please make it to where Luna is here in my world with me" I asked her.

"You've always had the strongest bond with her. Even tho she knew of your existence in the game and your real existence she has been dying to see you. Fine then, your wish is granted" Clair said as she snapped her fingers and the room filled with another blindly bright light.

The light faded away and to my amazement there was a confused Luna sitting on my carpet.

"Where am I? Clair, what am I doing here" she asked with a beautiful voice.

"Luna, remember how you said you always wanted to meet master in the real world. Turns out he felt the same" Clair said as she pointed towards me.

She turned to me with her beautiful sapphire blue eyes and looked at me in amazement.

"Luna" I tried to say before she jumped on to me.

"Oh master! I've been waiting so long to see you" she said as she nuzzled into my face.

"I've been wanting to see you too Luna" I said as I embraced her.

We kept this show of affection up for about a minute or two.

"But wait, won't I have to return to our world" she asked Clair.

"Nope, you may return and comeback to this world at your leisure. Luke summoned you here to live with him" she explained as Luna hugged me again and listen on.

"So if you ever need me just give me a piece of mail saying help and I'll come" she told us as a bright light enveloped the room and she disappeared.

"So today has been a big day for me" Luna giggled.

I had to explain to her about how she couldn't come out my room or be seen or bad things would happen.

"Hey Luna, listen for a second" I told her as I prepared to explain to her.

"Oh okay, that's no problem, I have telepathy anyway so I can talk to you while you're at school. I'll also use my illusion powers so no one will see me if they walk in here" she told me.

Her stomach growled a bit after, she blushed and I laughed.

"Don't worry about food dear" I said as I scratched behind her ears.

Chapter 5: the story of how we met

She purred and then I stopped to go get some food. It was still fairly early at night so it was no big deal, I'm pretty sneaky anyway. I went into the pantry and grabbed two apples, for me and her. I crept back up stairs to see her watching tv while curled up on my bed. I walked in, closed and locked the door.

"Hey Luna how was life before I met you" I asked her curiously.

"Well before I met you I lived along with N when he was a little child. We staid together until getsis came and took him in and I accompanied him" she told me as she took a bite out of the apple.

"It was fun for a while until he got older and he started to change, Getsis brainwashed him into his way of thinking. I couldn't really do anything about it so I tried the best I could to help him but to no avail. Getsis caught on and tried to dispose of me, luckily one of his sages named rood wasn't evil enough to do it. So he kept me until I came in contact with you and then on" she told me as she took another bite out of the apple.

"So how was it for you when I was owning you" I asked her.

"I didn't mind the battling I just wished I could of been able to meet the real you sooner" she told me as she scooted closer to me.

"So why did you pick me out of all your other pokemon" she asked me.

"Well Zorua and zoroark have been my favorite pokemon for a while and I was ecstatic to finally get you and you've been my favorite for a while" I told her as I scratched her behind her ear.

"So where do you want to sleep" I asked her.

"Can I sleep next to you" she asked me shyly.

"Sure" I said as I gave her a hug.

She hugged me back and nuzzled my neck and It made me giggle.

"Ticklish?" she asked as she did it more.

I giggled more and then she finally stopped and laid down under the covers. I got under them and laid next to her and she cuddled into me.

"Hey Luna, how do you feel about me taking you here without your consent" I asked her with a hint of concern.

"I'm happy, I don't care if all I can do is stay in your room, at least I'm with the real you" she told me.

I smiled and cuddled with her. She giggled lightly and laid her head on my chest.

"You're so affectionate for a zoroark" I said jokingly.

"Would you rather me be mean" she asked me as she looked at me lazily with her big blue eyes.

"No, nice is good" I laughed as I petted her head.

She was so sweet and affectionate and it was really cute, I'm going to enjoy her company. One problem is that I need to keep her existence a secret while also caring for her. If she was discovered, it was most likely that we would be hunted down and she would be experimented on. I slowly fell asleep and worried about that later. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 6: a growing bond.

~the next morning

I slowly woke up as light came through the blinds, waking me up from my sleep. I looked down to see Luna laying down on my chest entirely.

"She's so cute" I thought to myself.

She slowly woke up and looked up at me and smiled.

"Good morning" she said as she tried to roll off me.

"Whoa where are you going, this is comfortable" I said as I hugged her into my body.

She was like a giant warm, cuddly pillow. She smiled and staid where she was and hugged me back. About ten minutes later I let her go and got up. She still hadn't got off me so I pushed her onto my lap with her legs laying down behind me.

We had a brief couple seconds of just us looking each other in the eyes, Until she blushed and rolled off me and onto the bed.

"You're so adorable" I said as I scratched her favorite spot.

"I'm not adorable! I am the night!" she said with a fake defiant tone.

I laughed quietly and gave her a hug.

"I'm going get some food so hide" I whispered to her.

She nodded and disappeared in a cloud of black matter. I walked downstairs and was met by my parents.

"Good morning" my dad told me.

"Yeah" I said as I walked past him and into the pantry.

"Nothing, shit" I thought to myself.

"I'm cooking pancakes if you want some" he told me.

I waited patiently for him to cook me some.

"Make me two, I'm really hungry" I told him.

He gave me two and I walked back upstairs.

"Where do you think you're going" he asked me annoyingly.

"I'm 18, it's about time I got to choose what I want to do" I told him as I kept walking upstairs.

I got to my room and locked the door behind me.

"Luna, I'm back" I whispered.

She reappeared on the bed because she was disguised as a pillow. I sat down next to her and split of the pieces of the food for us to eat.

"This is really good! What is it?" she asked me.

"Its called pancakes. They taste even better with syrup but I didn't want it to get on your fur. Its really sticky" I told her.

"Thanks for warning me" she told me as she nuzzled my neck.

"It's best you teach me how to talk in telepathy together since if my parents walk up here they might here us talking" I whispered to her.

(Luke, can you hear me?) She said to me.

(Loud and clear. Can you hear my thoughts or is it only when I try to talk to you do you hear me) I asked her.

(No, I can only hear it when you try to directly contact me) she told me.

(Okay, thanks now If I get bored at school or if you need something i can talk to you) I told her telepathically.

We spent the rest of the day talking, listening to music and watching movies.

(Luke can you sing for me, any song) she asked me with a little puppy dog face.

There was no way possible I could resist that face even if I wanted too. I sang one of my favorite songs for her and she listened and watched me.

(That was amazing) she said as she looked on happily.

(Haha yeah, I guess it was) I told her as I laughed weakly.

I went and sat down in the desk in the corner of my room and played some more videos. She came up behind me and laid her head down on top of mine and watched too.

(Can you play that song again) she asked me, giving me the puppy dog eyes again.

(Okay, anything for you) I said as I reached up and scratched her behind her ear.

The same song played again and she sung it to me in telepathy without missing a single note.

(You have a beautiful voice ya know) I told her in amazement.

She opened up one eye and looked at me and went back to singing. I felt like I could sit here forever and listen to her sing with her heavenly voice.

"Luke, dinner time!" my father yelled up the stairs.

(Um ya know what to do. I'll get you some food) I told her as I waited for her to hide before opening up the door.

I went downstairs and sat down at the counter as my dad cooked.

"It's steak, rice and gravy" he told me before I could ask him.

I ate my food quickly, being that steak was one of my all time favorite meats.

"I don't see why anyone could be a vegan when they have food as good as this" I said as I ate more, then something clicked in my mind.

"Shit I don't know if Luna is okay with eating meat, nows a good time to test out that telepathy at a farther distance" I thought to myself.

(Luna?) I asked her.

(Yes?) she asked back.

(Do you eat meat or are you a vegetarian) I asked her.

There was a long pause until she replied.

(I eat both) she told me.

(Okay then I'll get you some of this) I told her.

"Hey Luke, something wrong?" my dad asked me.

"No, nothings wrong" I told him nervously, during my telepathy session I was staring right at the ceiling.

"Just thinking" I said as I ate more of my food.

I was going to cook the leftovers from dinner and bring it upstairs for Luna to eat. After I finished eating I sat in the living room and waited for my parents to go put the leftovers in the fridge and go take their baths. I went and heated up the food and brought it back upstairs to Luna. I walked in and closed the door behind me.

I locked it as she reappeared on my bed.

"Hey Luna, when you lived back in Unova, when y'all ate meat was it other Pokemon?" I asked her curiously as she ate the food.

"And how do you know how to use a fork?" I added.

(Well almost every pokemon ate greenery even though we are all capable of eating meat but we just didn't since there was always a massive supply of berries. I don't know how I know how to use one I just do)she told me as she laughed a bit.

(Taste good?)I asked her.

(Awesome) she said as she gave me a hug.

(So I guess you need to bathe too) I told her.

(I can shower) she told me.

(Okay don't turn it off when you get out because my parents would question me if the shower turned off then turned back on) I told her.

She nodded and went to the bathroom to shower. I sat down and pulled out my ds, and turned it on.

(Been a while since I played) I thought to myself as It started up. Much to my surprise, Luna was still registered as in my party.

I went to Claire's slot and put her in pokeamie.

"Thanks Clair, I owe you" I said as I gave her a Pokepuff.

A little while after that i went into my PC and looked at all of my most used pokemon.

"I wonder what id be like owning all of them in this world"I thought to myself.

(I'm getting out) Luna told me as she got out.

I looked in to see her drying herself off. She really had such a smooth and beautiful body, I felt a growing erection coming and cursed myself.

"What the fuck, am I being turned on" I questioned myself.

Chapter 7: growing interest

She dried herself off and sat down next to me.

(Wanna play) I asked her.

(Sure) she agreed happily.

(Please don't mess anything up. Like release any pokemon or sell any items) he told her worried.

(I won't,what do you not trust me?) she said as she gave him a stern look.

(No, I trust you it's just that game can effect a lot if something happens) I told her as I walked into the bathroom.

I threw off my clothes and jumped into the warm water pouring down onto me.

"Ah that's better" I said as I looked down so the water wouldn't get in my eyes.

"Shit, it still hasn't gone down" I said as I looked at my still hard erection.

~Luna~

*He's so dreamy, he's even better than I imagined* she thought to herself, referring to her owner.

She had been into him for the longest time and now that they were together, she had the perfect chance to spend time with him. I plotted on some subtle advances and a good one came to mind, I rode the bike to where the daycare was and placed me inside and went into the PC box and pulled out on of the other zoroark that he owns. I nicknamed a new one "Luke" and put him in the daycare with me.

~Luke~

*I love the shower, the warm water is always so relaxing* I said as I grabbed a towel and turned off the water.

I dried off and made sure Luna didn't see me as I walked into my closet and got some shirts and pants. I grabbed my usual clothes, black pants with red and red shirt with black.

(Haha you have the same colors I do except no gray) she laughed as she saw my shirt.

(Yeah, I guess so) I said as I sat down next to her.

She covered the ds from me so I couldn't see.

(It's a surprise) she sneered.

(Ok then) I said as I watched tv.

After a while she got sleepy so I put her down to sleep and I laid next to her and staid up. I got curious of what she was hiding on the ds so I slowly reached off the bed and grabbed it, still not disturbing her sleep I turned it on. For some reason I was at the pokemon daycare and she wasn't in my party, I frantically searched for her in the PC and talked to the desk attendant.

"Hello, your Luke and Luna are doing well" the lady told me.

*Wait Luke and Luna?* I thought to myself.

I took her and the other pokemon out and checked them out.

She had put herself and another zoroark in the daycare but she named the other one "luke" after me. It may have been some coincidence or some kind of message. She shifted around in sleep and murmured something.

"No, he's mine" she said slowly.

I chuckled a bit and pushed a bit of fur that was covering her face out the way.

*Maybe I do like her more than normal. She's so sweet and innocent, it's so cute how she acts. I wonder if she feels the same way about me?* I thought to myself.

She shifted more in her sleep and woke up.

(You ok) I asked her.

(Yeah) she said as she laid her head down on my chest. Its so weird how we act around each other, it's like as if we've known each other for years. I petted her head and slowly fell into my own deep sleep.

Chapter 8: thoughts of each other.

~the next morning~

I woke up to the pitter patter of rain outside. Luna was once again laying down on my chest. She woke up not long after and her face and mine were really close, her snout was practically touching my nose. She blushed really hard, making the little red patches on her cheeks even redder. She got off me and stretched, she laid down once again and looked out the window.

(So what do we do today) she asked me.

( I don't know) I said as I laid beside her.

(Hey Luna, don't you find it weird how close we are yet we've only known each other personally for 3 days but it feels like we've been best friends for a long time) I told her.

(Yeah, I guess so) she said to me.

(Today I'm going to my grandfather's camp in the woods, wanna come) I asked her.

(But how am I going to get there?) she asked me.

(It's only 30 minutes away, if you can keep up an illusion for that long until we get there. After that me and you can go run around in the woods) I told her.

(What's the smallest thing you can transform into?) I asked her.

She looked around the room and set her eyes on the ds.

( I can change into that) she told me as she showed me.

She transformed with a black poof of dust that faded away, leaving a small Ds.

(Ok that's good) I told her.

She canceled it and sat back down and looked down sadly.

(What's wrong) I asked her.

(Just feeling a little lonely) she said as she laid down.

I laid down next to her and looked into her big blue sapphire like eyes.

(Well I'll always be here for you I told her as I pulled her Into a hug.

(Thanks) she said as she hugged me back.

About an hour later we were at my grandfathers camp.

"Okay Luke, I'm gonna go take a nap. Just do whatever until then" my grandfather said to me as he went inside our camp.

I grabbed my gun and got on a fourwheeler.

"Hey Luna, can you change into a Zorua" I asked her as I rode out of sight of the camp.

(Yeah, that's easy) she said as she jumped out of my pocket and changed into her little Zorua form.

She sat on my lap as I quickly drove down the dirt road.

"Do you want to stay in your original form or do you prefer that while we are riding" I asked her.

"Well I'd like to go into my original form" she told me without telepathy.

I stopped and let her turn back to her original form and sat down behind me.

"Hold on" I told her as I revved the engine.

She laid her head down on my shoulder as I drove down the dirt road to a secret place only I knew of.

We rode into a deep part of the woods where an old shack stood.

"What's this place, it's kinda creepy" she asked me as she hugged me tighter.

"It's an old cabin, I come here when I want to be alone. I wanted you to know about it just incase something happens and you have to run, come here and hide" I told her as I got off the atv.

She got behind me and hid as I walked towards the small shack and opened up the door.

It creaked but opened up, there was a small chair and a couch in the corner.

"I used to use this as a stand for hunting" I told her as I plopped down on the chair.

"Um Luke" she asked me as she carefully sat down on the couch.

"Yeah" I asked her.

"Why do you keep saying incase something happens" she asked me.

I explained to her about how scientist would want to experiment on her and possibly kill her and how I was hiding her.

"Oh" she said and looked down sadly.

Shortly after, she started to cry.

"Why does the world hate me" she sobbed lightly.

I walked over to her and sat beside her and pulled her into a hug.

"The world doesn't hate you" I said, trying to cheer her up.

"Yes it does, even when I was in mine, I was abandoned and then was supposed to be disposed of. Even in this world, I'm wanted dead. No one loves me" she cried into my shirt.

"Ya know what Luna, I love you" I said to her honestly.

She immediately perked up and looked at me.

"Do you really mean it" she asked me with a snivel.

Chapter 9: confessed love.

"I love you with every part of me" I told her as I looked into her big sapphire eyes.

"I love you too" she said as she hugged me back tightly.

I picked her up in my arms and she wrapped her legs around my waist and walked outside.

"Let's go ride around some more, I know a really pretty spot" I told her as I put her down.

I got on the atv and she sat behind me and held onto me tightly.

(Hey Luna, I saw what you did on my ds) I told her telepathically, there was a long pause and then she answered me.

"So you did?" she asked me.

"Yep, was that meant to try to get a point across?" I asked her as I drove down another dirt road.

"You really are hard headed, yes it was" she said as she nuzzled into my neck.

"And what kind of point?" I asked her curiously.

"That I love you and want to be with you" she said to me.

It felt like time had slowed down at that exact moment, everything had either stopped or was extremely slow. I thought the "I love you" from her earlier was just a mutual love, you know like between friends.

"So she does have the same feelings I do" I slowly regained my calmness and kept on driving.

"I've been feeling the same way for a while" I told her as I took a right and went up a small slope.

After that we arrived at the top of a cliff that overlooked the woods and below was a small waterfall that pooled down into a lake.

"Wow it's so pretty up here" she said as I parked the fw (four wheeler) and got off.

The sun would go down in about a couple minutes and the stars would come out and it looked amazing. 15 minutes later, the sun went down and the moon came out.

"Why are we staying up here" she asked me as she sat down in the grass.

"Just wait" I told her as I sat beside her.

The stars came up and the heavy pouring of water mixed in with the sounds of the wildlife around us turned into a symphony.

"You planned this didn't you" she said as she looked at me.

"Would you expect anything less?" I asked her.

We sat together and she pulled me next to her closer.

"Hey Luke, do you think I'm just an animal" she asked me.

"Does this answer your question" I asked her as I pulled her into me and gave her a kiss.

She looked at me surprised but did nothing to stop me, in fact she pulled me into a deeper kiss.

"Yeah, that answered my question" She panted as I broke the kiss.

We laid back in the grass and cuddled for a while.

"Let's leave soon because my grandpa is gonna come look for me if I don't come back. Let's come swimming here tomorrow" I told her as I got up.

I picked her up, making her squeal a bit. We got back to the camp an hour later, she was disguised of course.

"Sorry, I went up to the cliff face". I explained to my grandfather.

"Whatever, you get what you want to eat,I'm going to bed" he told me as he lazily walked to his bedroom.

I had already brought Luna into the bedroom where I was sleeping so I grabbed some Junk food like chips and other things and went back into our room.

(Luna, let's just talk in telepathy for tonight ok)I said to her.

(Ok) she said to me.

I locked the door and turned on the tv but didn't put it too loud.

(What about bathing) she asked me.

(No point, tomorrow we'll be going swimming anyway and the water there is crystal clear) I told her as I sat down on the bed beside her.

(Even though you do smell like you need one) I said jokingly.

(Shut up! You boys and your hormones make y'all smell like garbage sometimes) she said as she lightly punched me in the arm.

We just laughed quietly and snacked as we watched tv.

(So Luke, does that kiss mean we are in a relationship) she asked me a while later.

(I guess so) I shrugged.

She squealed quietly and hugged me, literally pushing me into that fluff of hair on her chest.

(Are these breast?) I asked her as I tried to get out of her bear hug.

Chapter 10: love expressed.

~lem0n ( so if you don't want to see sexual stuff. Skip to chapter 11 or you can just stop reading. Your choice)

(I don't know, why don't you find out) she said seductively.

I laughed nervously as she grabbed my hand and put it on her chest.

(Well come on, I've been waiting for this) she told me as she let go of my hand. I moved it around a little to find out they were in fact breasts.

(Are you sure you want me to continue) I asked her.

She pushed my head into her breast without saying anything, I kinda freaked out for a second being that my pokemon was letting me motorboat her.

(Don't worry about it, I want my first time to be with you) she told me as she hugged me.

(Me too) I told her as I pushed her into the bed and positioned myself on top of her.

She giggled and kissed me on the cheek, I returned the kiss and it turned into a make out session.

(Is that what's touching my thigh what I think it is) she asked me.

I looked down to see I had an erection poking through my pants, I blushed and tried to get up before she grabbed me.

(Whoa whoa big boy, where do you think you're going) she said naughtily.

She grabbed my pants and slowly pulled them down, revealing my boxers with a little bit of my dick poking out.

(I don't see why you are so insecure with something like this in your pants) she said as she took off my boxers.

It finally popped out and hard as ever, she giggled and slowly moved her face down next to it. She slowly started to lick it, I moaned quietly as she continued.

(Liking this?) she asked me.

(Oh yeah) I said as I moaned into a pillow.

She giggled and took the entire thing into her mouth, that set me off. I couldn't hold it In after that, I shot a load of cum down her throat. She happily swallowed it all and sighed.

(Why didn't I do this the first night) she said.

(I don't know, I wish you had) I told her between breaths.

She laid down on my chest and kissed me, she slowly grinded my cock on her ass as we made out.

(I love you so much) I told her.

(Me too, now put it inside me please) she begged.

I nodded and she reached down and gently aimed my cock right to her entrance, I slowly pushed inside her wet cavern and the head popped in. She bit her lip and hugged into me as i pushed the rest of the 8 inches inside her, she moaned and gritted her teeth. She nodded, she must of know what was going to come next. I slowly thrusted once inside her and she cried and bit her lip.

(I'm sorry Luna) I told her.

(It's okay, it will go away) she told me, we sat still for a couple minutes until I knew she was ready.

She was the first to move as she rocked her hips, we both moaned as feelings of pleasure surged through our bodies.

(You better not pull out) she said as she picked herself up off of it a little.

She dropped herself back down on it and repeated the process for a while, she moaned and purred in her cute ways as we mated. I decided it was my turn to be in charge, I pushed her onto her back against the bed and thrusted Into her.

(Ohhh, why didn't you tell me about this earlier) she moaned as I thrusted into her.

I slammed into her in a certain spot and she tensed up.

(I guess that must of been your G-spot) I said to her.

I thrusted into that spot several times as she moaned into my mouth as we kissed.

(God, I fucking love you!) she said to me as I grabbed onto her legs so I could apply extra force.

This was driving her mad, she grabbed a pillow and moaned into it so it wouldn't be so loud. I couldn't believe how tight and warm she was, it was like wrapping my dick in a warm and wet heated blanket. I was surprised that both of us lasted this long, almost on cue she came and it made me too. Her walls tightened around me and squeezed at my cock, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I started to shoot load after load into her, I was starting to doubt she could hold that much.

She muffled a scream with a pillow as she arched her back and came with me. I could feel a little bit of my seed leak down my cock and out of her. She laid back down and panted, I collapsed onto her chest.

(That felt amazing, I'm so happy that you're my mate) she said as she hugged me.

(Yeah, me too) I said as I staid completely still.

I got up slowly and pulled out of her.

(You had quite the load) she said to me.

(I've been backed up for a couple of days so that was all stocked up) I said as I laughed weakly.

She kissed me and we got under the covers and laid beside each other.

"I love you Luna, I won't let anything happen to you" I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too" she told me as she laid her head on me like she usually does.

*Ah life is awesome, this changes a lot of things* I thought to myself.

I slowly fell asleep with a very happy and satisfied fox. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 11:A day together.

~the next morning~

"Luke! Wake up!" my grandpa yelled into my room.

(I'm already hidden so you can go and open it) Luna told me as I got up.

I opened the door to see my grandfather waiting for me.

"Come on, get dressed, we are going to the stands" he told me.

"Yeah, give me a minute" I said lazily.

Honestly, my love session from last night had taken a lot out of me. I got dressed and Luna disguised herself as something that I could bring with me. We got to our stand and I waited till my grandfather left.

(Come on, why don't we go) Luna asked as she tugged my arm.

(Because my grandfather would murder me if he found me not in the stand, I'm not going to kill anything just sit in there) I told her.

She groaned from this until I picked her up, bridal style and brought her to the stand.

"Come on my beautiful fox" I said as I walked over.

She giggled and started to nuzzle into me as I put her down and she climbed the little ladder to the stand. Her ass swayed as she climbed up and she was completely vulnerable, I felt my erection come back to life from last night.

*Not right now* i told myself as I climbed Into the stand.

(Hey Luke, do you think what we did last night was okay) she asked me an hour later.

(Yeah, I don't see any problem with it. We love each other and it's natural that we'll do that. When pokemon are real here too there's no doubt in my mind that someone will do exactly what we did with their Pokemon) I told her as I kissed her on the cheek.

(I love you) she told me as she slept quietly in the corner of the stand.

(I love you too) I told her as I napped too.

About 5 hours later, lunch had rolled around and we didn't need to stay at the stand anymore. I had packed a lunch and called my grandfather and told him I was gonna go ride around for a while.

"Hurry up Luna" I said as she climbed out the stand.

"If you say so" she said as she jumped down into my arms, nearly knocking me on my ass.

"Good catch" she told me as she kissed me on the cheek. I immediately try to set her down but she refused.

"No, I want you to hold me" she said defiantly.

I brought her over to the 4w and put her down and sat down.

(Are we going swimming now) she asked as she laid her head down on my shoulder.

(Yep) I said as I rubbed her head. We rode down a hill until the lakeside was in view.

I parked on the side and took of my pants and shirt before diving in, she joined me after I jumped in. We swam over to the waterfall and stopped right before it.

"Follow me" I told her as I slowly swam through the falling water.

She was hesitant at first but I grabbed her paw and pulled her through, on the other side was an small indention in the rock that formed a small cave.

We swam for a couple more hours until it got late. We sat down and dried ourselves off.

"Hey Luna, come with me real quick" I told her as I got up and walked to the closest tree.

She watched as I carved my name and her's into the tree inside a heart.

"This will be our special spot" I told her.

She smiled and we headed back to my camp. Then we headed back to my house. I plopped down on the bed and she dispelled her illusion, she laid down on top of me.

(Don't we need to take a bath) she asked me.

(Yeah) I told her as I kissed her back.

I picked her up in bridal style again and brought her to the bathroom.

(Can we take one together) she asked me.

(Okay) I told her as i kissed her on the forehead.

I turned on the water and switched it to shower mode while she was inside it, I got in with her and closed the curtain.

(Ah I've been waiting for this all day) she said as she hugged be.

(So you've been waiting for me to get naked? You naughty fox) I asked her as I grabbed her hips and caressed her body.

She giggled a bit and kissed me one the cheek.

(Ya know Luke,I wouldn't mind having a kid or 2 with you) she told me as we cleaned ourselves.

I thought about sentence for a while, could she get pregnant from me? Would the children be the species of the mother only Like in the games? How would my friends and family react?

(Luke? Are you alright?) she asked me with a concerned look.

(Yeah just thinking about something) I told her as I snapped out of my daze.

(Is sex going to be a regular thing?) she asked me curiously.

(If you want it to) I told her as I kissed her.

(It better be) she said as she gave out a breath of relief.

After we had finished bathing and drying ourselves off we plopped down on the bed together, I had to explain to her about school.

(Okay) she told me after I had explained the situation.

(Just be careful not to get caught while I'm gone) I told her as I gave her a hug.

(I will) she told me as she licked my face.

We laid down in bed together, trying to fall asleep.

(Hey Luke? Do you think other pokemon will ever be real here)she asked me a while later.

(Well I hope that Clair would give me two more wishes. The first one is to try make the world uncorrupted and the second is for pokemon to be here too) I explained.

(Ok, have a good day tomorrow) she told me as she cuddled into my chest.

(It be better if I could stay with you) I played with her.

She smiled and we both fell asleep.

Chapter 12; The same routine with a little more. The next morning~

"Luke, it's time for school" my mom yelled at me from downstairs.

I moaned in an annoyed manner as I got up out of bed to see that Luna wasn't there.

(I'm in your closet) she said to me noticing my nervousness.

I walked in to see she had folded my clothes and given me my school clothes.

"Wow, thanks Luna" I told her as I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She giggled and gave me a hug and another kiss for goodbyes, I got dressed and did all my usual things. I brushed my teeth, combed my hair, ate breakfast and made sure I had all my school stuff. I grabbed all my stuff and got in my car and went to pick up my friend.

"Hey Luke" one of my friends told me as I drove past his house.

"Hey Nick" i said to him as I gave him a fist bump.

"You seem pretty happy" he said to me as he pulled out his ds.

"Haha yeah" I laughed as I watched him play with his pokemon in pokeamie.

I've got to say ever since Luna showed up I've had a boost in my confidence, I've been super happy and nothing has bothered me. He played with a lucario he had on his team in pokeamie called melissa, oh if only he knew the things I knew right now.

"So why don't we battle for a bit when we get to school" he asked me.

"Sure" I told him as I pulled out my ds and got it all set up.

"Why aren't you using Luna on your team? You always use her" he asked me as we sat down inside the library before school started.

"I'm gonna give her a break for a while" I told him as I set up my team.

After a while of battling, he won.

*Man without Luna, I'm nothing* I thought to myself.

We went to our classes and our boring school day began, going to my first period class and almost falling asleep from boredom.

(Luke) a voice echoed into my mind.

(Yes Luna?) I asked her back.

(I love you) she told me.

(I love you too, is something wrong?) I asked her, concerned.

(No, just feeling lonely without you) she told me.

(Don't worry, I'll be back) I told her, she went quiet after that and my day dragged on slowly.

I sat around at lunch in the library and played on my ds when someone walked up to me.

"Whatcha playing?" he asked me.

"Pokemon Y" I told him.

"Cool, want to trade" he asked me.

"Sure" I told him. He sat down next to me and pulled out his 3ds and started up his game.

"Yo what about that zoroark, I'll trade you a legendary for it" he told me.

He was offering me a rayquaza for Luna.

"Nah man, shes been on my team since white 2 and she's too good too let go" I refused.

We traded other pokemon and talked about the release of some new ones. After that, I had to go to religion class. That class bored me out of my fucking mind, I tried to talk to luna as I went through the class.

(Yeah?)she answered.

(I'm in a boring class right now so I decided to talk to you, Luna tell me more about you) I asked her.

(Well, I'm in a relationship with someone I love a lot, I like to eat a lot even tho it makes me look fat, I like to cuddle and read, and I want a child) she told me.

(You literally just gave me a list of what you wanted. You're not fat, you're perfect the way you are. I know you like to cuddle a lot already from past experiences. Since when did you want a child? I knew you considered it but do you seriously want one?) I said to her.

(Yes, ever since that first night together) she told me as she giggled at some of my comments.

That class ended and all I had next was band and then school was over.

"One, two, ready, Play!" my band instructor said as he counted down.

I played bass guitar for the school band so I had to take this class. I played a couple of the rifts and notes I had to play as it mixed in with the drums and melodics.

That class ended and I was about to leave before someone came up to me. It was my cousin, Lillie.

"Hey Luke" She said to me.

"Hey Lillie" I told her as I gave her a hug.

"I'm coming over to your house tonight" she told me as we walked out of school.

This was going to interfere with Luna and I's time together.

"Why?" I asked her.

"My mom is out of town" I told her.

"Hey guess what? Sabrina has a crush on you" she whispered into my ear.

Sabrina was one of the cheerleaders for the school and everyone ,besides me, wanted to date her. I honestly couldn't give two shits about Sabrina, I already had Luna and that's all I needed.

"Tell her I'm not interested right now" I told my cousin.

"This is unlike you, if you heard someone liked you, you would go date them immediately" she said to me.

"Well I'm not looking for someone right now, too much school to deal with" I told her.

She laughed and we walked together to my car, we chatted as I waited impatiently to get home and see Luna. We arrived at home and i grabbed some food to eat and headed upstairs to luna. I closed and locked the door behind.

"Luna" I whispered.

She reappeared on the bed and immediately gave me a hug.

Chapter 13; should we start phase 2?

"You've got someone else's scent on you and it's a girl" she said in a suspicious tone.

"It's my cousin, speaking of which she's staying here tonight so we need to be careful" i whispered to her.

She rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed as I sat down at my desk and did my homework.

"Do you think I should tell her about you? She's my cousin and I do trust her a lot more than I do anyone else, well besides you" I said to her.

She contemplated it and nodded reluctantly.

Later on Lillie came upstairs to escape my little brothers so she could do her homework.

"Lillie, can I trust you with an extremely big secret" I asked her.

"Yes" she answered.

"You can't tell ANYONE about this at all" I told her as I explained to her about Luna.

She laughed as if I was pranking her.

"Luna" I said to my hiding zoroark.

She reappeared on the bed next to me, shocking Lillie.

"What, how is this even possible?!" she said as I covered her mouth so she would be quiet.

Luna came over to me and gave me a hug.

"See, she's nice" I told Lillie.

"She looks a little menacing" she said to us.

"You're one to talk, sister" Luna promptly told her.

"It can talk too?!" Lillie asked me.

"Yes, SHE can talk" I told her.

I spent a couple minutes explaining everything to lillie as Luna showed her affection by hugging me and sitting in my lap.

"I don't know what to think about this" Lillie said.

"I don't care what you think about it, if you tell anyone you put me and her in danger" I told Lillie.

She sighed and proceeded to do her homework. I sat down at my desk and played my music as I did my homework, Luna was sprawled across the bed and slept.

"Is this why you didn't date Sabrina" Lillie asked me quietly.

"Yeah, kinda" I told her.

"Are you in love with that thing" she asked me quietly, saying this to me was pissing me off.

"Remember how sad I used to be? Ever since I got her I've never been so happy in my life" I told her angrily.

She contemplated what I said and went back to her homework, after a while we all had to take showers and then we went to bed.

"I'm gonna sleep on the floor" Lillie told me as I got in bed with Luna next to me.

She grabbed a sleeping bag and laid down on the floor beside the bed.

(I don't trust her) Luna told me telepathically.

(She's my first cousin and people tell us that we are almost exactly like twins. She'll keep the secret, she was never one for gossip) I told her as I laid down in bed beside her.

I gave her a kiss on the cheek before we both slowly fell asleep.

Chapter 14: love interests. ~the next morning~

"Get up, time for school!" my mom yelled upstairs.

Me and Lillie both got up groggily and put on our clothes.

"Thanks Luna" I told Luna as she handed me my clothes.

I put my clothes on and gave her a goodbye kiss, making sure lillie doesn't see me. She hugged me back and I left with Lillie, we ate breakfast and headed to school. The day went by fine except for be bored out of my mind in science so I talked to Luna for a bit. Finally lunch came and shit hit the fan, that girl I had shot down came up to me.

"Why not!?" she yelled, causing a scene.

"I'm not looking for a relationship" I told her calmly as I continued to eat my food.

"Sure, you probably dating some whore" she yelled at me, pissing me off.

Before I could do anything, two of my friends got up to hold me back from smacking the bitch.

"Exactly why I don't date you, you're just a self centered bitch who is too much of a spoiled brat" I told her, regaining my calmness.

She stomped off and several guys came up to me and asked what happened, I explained to them about me shooting her down.

"Why would you miss out on that" one asked me.

"I'm already in a relationship and I'm not telling anyone" I told them, putting emphasis on anyone.

School ended and I finally got home to relax with Luna.

"Ugh" I Said as I threw my booksack against my bed.

(What's wrong) she asked as she appeared in her usual spot.

I explained to her what happened and she started to sob a bit.

(What's wrong I asked her frantically.

(You really do love me) she said as she pulled me into a hug.

(Of course I do) I told her as I hugged her back.

She stopped sobbing and laid down on the bed and watched tv as I did my homework.

(This looks confusing) she told me as she rested her head on top of mine.

(Yeah it is) I told her as I tried to solve a problem.

After a while I finished my homework and laid down in bed and watched tv with Luna. Shortly after she fell asleep and I put her in bed, I turned off the tv and laid down beside her. She woke up and noticed I was there when I got into the bed and got next to her.

(Good night) I told her as I kissed her on the cheek.

She smiled and went back to sleep and I shortly followed her into a dream world that mostly consisted of us.

Chapter 15: initiate phase 2 ~the next morning~

I woke up feeling more refreshed than ever as I got up and looked outside, the weather was going crazy. There was really harsh wind with it pouring down raining and the occasional sound of thunder.

(What's going on?) Luna asked me.

(I don't know. I'm gonna go downstairs and ask) I told her as I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

I walked down the stairs to finally get to my parents room.

"Whats going on?" I asked them.

They turned to me and pointed at the tv, I turned to look at it to see the weather report.

"A bad hurricane is coming through right now folks, all schools have been shut down and it's best to stay inside for today" the weather man stated as he pointed at a weather map.

"Ah" I said as I walked out of their bedroom and got some breakfast to eat.

I got some food for Luna too and went back upstairs to see her, I walked in my bedroom to see her kind of cowering in the corner.

"What's wrong" I asked her as I put the food down.

"I'm scared" she said as she hugged me for safety.

"It's just some really bad weather ,nothing to worry about" I told her as I picked her up.

We ate and watched tv but We didn't get the best of connections. I sighed and decided to play on the ds for a bit, I picked it up off the desk and turned it on.

I decided to talk to Clair since now was a good time. I went to my bag and got a piece of mail, I typed "help" into it and let her hold it. The ds started to light up so I put it on the desk and waited, after a couple seconds of intense lights she appeared.

"What is it Luke?" she asked me.

"Clair can I ask you some questions?" I told her.

She nodded and I asked her about the 2 other wishes.

"They are not out of my power but you would have to consult a higher up before doing anything like that" she informed me.

"Are you telling me I have to go meet arceus before I make that wish!?" i asked, astonished.

She nodded and waited for my response.

"How soon until I can?" I asked her.

"Anytime" she answered.

I looked at Luna who in turn nodded.

"Why not now?" I asked her.

"Okay then" she said as she snapped her fingers.

All of a sudden, we were no longer in my bedroom but what looked Like a platform in space. All the stars were visible and I could see earth, we were standing on some Kind of platform that was solid marble.

"Where are we?" I asked Clair.

"We are in arceus dimension, this is where he watches over us all" she informed me.

I looked to see that Luna was with us also and she was staring at the sights around us.

A deep voice said something, making us turn in the direction it came from. There on a platform was arceus, he was solid white except for exception of the golden ring like objects on his body.

"Jirachi, why do you bring them here? Especially the human?" he asked her.

"Well sir if you would let him explain, he can explain it better than me" she told him as she pointed towards me.

"Fine, human, you may speak" he said to me as he focused his attention.

I explained to him about how I wanted Pokemon to live among humans but I wanted to uncorrupt the world before doing so.

"You seem to be different from most humans, most are very selfish and only care for themselves. Fine, you have given me faith in humanity so I shall help" he told me as he jumped down from his platform.

It was kind of like a hover, he slowly descended until he landed a few feet in front of me. I was surprised at how large he was, he stood at least 8 feet tall. He stared into my eyes and then turned to look at my planet that was beside us.

"Jirachi, if you may" he said to Clair.

"Ye-Yes sir" she said, shocking her out of some daydream.

She snapped her fingers until a light radiated from her body and then it shot out towards the planet.

"It's been done, all the pokemon from our world have been transported here. Even your pokemon, Luke" she said, I noticed that she had a little sweat on her forehead.

I wondered how much power that took out of her. I knew she could grant wishes freely but that one must of been a large order.

"Now it is my turn to change the hearts of the humans, besides yours. You have a pure heart that needs no purification" he told me as his body too, started to radiate light.

It shot out of his body and went straight towards the planet, but instead of being just one ball of light it shattered into millions of them. Each one went to different parts of the world.

"People will now not seek war anymore unless it is dignified by genocide, not all people completely changed. They will still be bad people but they aren't as bad as they used to be anymore. Overtime, people will become bad again. See this as a fresh start and a second chance" he explained to me.

"Thank you arceus" I told him.

He eyed me until his eyes wandered to Luna.

"Who is this?" he asked curiously.

"This is Luna, my first wish was for her to be able to live with me" I explained to him.

He chuckled a bit as he looked at us both.

"There is something between you two, I just can't figure out what it is" he said as he turned to return to his alter.

"We did it!" luna said quietly as she hugged me.

"It's time to go, you two" Clair said to us as she teleported us back home.

I looked outside to see that the storm settled down and what I saw instead was amazing, there was flocks of pidgeys flying over the house. One of my neighbors had an Eevee with him as he jogged down the street.

"They won't remember the way things were before. They will think that pokemon had lived with them since the beginning of Time" Clair explained to us.

"Thank you so much Clair and about what you said about my other pokemon being here also?" I asked her.

"Yes, they will be living around here and will seek you out. They will not comply with anyone else besides you" she told me as she smiled.

"What are you going to do now clair?" I asked her.

"I will wander the world but anytime you need me just yell my name into the wind and I shall appear" she told me as she teleported away. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 16; the new world.

"Hey Luke, where's Luna?" my dad asked me as I walked downstairs.

I had forgotten he knew of her and it scared me for a moment.

"She's coming" I told him as I went and sat down at the table.

(Come downstairs Luna, they seem to know of your existence now) I said to her telepathically.

She came downstairs nervously and hugged me from behind.

"Good morning Luke, good morning Luna. You look good this morning dear" my Mom said as she sat down and complemented Luna.

"Thank you miss Lucy" Luna said as her nervousness faded away.

We ate our food and we decided we'd go look for our other pokemon friends.

We walked into the woods behind my house and watched as the pokemon went at their daily routines as if they had lived here forever. We finally reached a clearing in the forest until we found a small den with an Eevee sleeping in the front. The Eevee perked up and looked at me surprisingly, she yipped into her small den and ran straight to me. I had owned an Eevee and the Eeveelutions before and it seemed as if I had found them.

Not long after a flareon, vaporeon, jolteon ,umbreon, espeon, leafeon, glaceon and finally a sylveon ran out to meet me. They yipped happily as they approached me, the small Eevee I had remembered her name had jumped into my arms. I had named the small Eevee, yancy, and her sisters along with her two brothers stared at me.

"hi Yancy, Flare, Marina, Jolt, Violet, Aurora, Autumn, Arystal and Sylvia" I said to them and they all yipped happily as they tackled me to the ground and nuzzled into me.

(Yancy=Female eevee/ Flare=Male flareon/ Marina=Female Vaporeon/  
>Jolt=Male Jolteon  
>Violet=Female umbreon Aurora=female espeon/  
>Autumn=Female leafeon  
>Crystal=Female glaceon  
>Sylvia=female sylveon)

"Hey, cut it out guys" I said as I laughed and got up.

I had a strange feeling to reach into my back pocket, I did so to find several pokeballs that were extremely tiny that each of my pokemon resided in. Each of them looked on happily as I returned them to their pokeballs, to Which they did not complain.

"Master Luke!" a voice said to me as I heard a rustling in the bushes.

A lucario (leon) and a mienshao( maylene) ran out and looked right at me.

"Leon! Maylene!" I said as I approached them.

They both happily jumped into my arms to give me a hug, of which Leon had to be careful about considering his chest spike.

"How did we get into this world?" Leon asked me.

I explained to him Me and luna's whole story besides our love.

"Ah Luna" maylene said as she walked over to the zoroark.

"Hi may, sorry I've been gone for so long" Luna said as she hugged the mienshao.

I pulled out their pokeballs and they nodded as I returned them to theirs. I had quite a few pokeballs, I'd have to label them when I got home.

A sound of thunder cracked not to far in the distance.

"I've got a feeling, I know who that was" I said as I looked towards Luna.

We ran into the direction it came from until we reached a telephone tower with a feline pokemon conducting electicity.

"Corona!" I yelled to it, it perked up it's ears and looked to me happily.

"Luke!" the Luxray squealed as she ran towards me, tackling me into the dirt as she licked my face constantly.

"Ah corona please *laughs* I'm ticklish *laughs*" I said between laughs.

"I've been waiting so long to see you dear" she said as she let me get up.

"Luna! Long time, no see!" corona said as she looked at Luna.

I returned corona to her pokeball and then let her back out so she could walk with us.

"We are going find everyone else" I explained to her.

"Oh I know where some of them are! Follow me" she said as she Showed us the way.

Chapter 17; old or new friends? I can't tell anymore.

She brought us to a small cave opening in a hillside.

"Who goes there!" several considerably large and scary pokemon asked.

"Okay you guys, I know it's you, you can't fool me" I said into the cave.

There was a moment of silence until a hydreigon(hydra), haxorus(Slash), flygon(Sierra Female), tyranitar(Rex), aggron(Steven), mawile(Lucy F) and a really shy ramparados (Sheila F)appeared.

"Come on master, you could atleast go along with it" the mawile I had named Lucy said with her arms crossed.

"hydra, slash, Sierra, Rex, Steven, Lucy and where's Sheila?" I said to them.

"I'm here" the shy ramparados said as she came out from the shadow of the cave.

I returned them all to their pokeballs and got back to work.

As corona, Luna and I walked though the forest a familiar snake jumped out in front of me.

"Damn it Alana, don't scare me like that" I said to the giggling serperior.

"I'm here too" another voice said as it walked out from a large cover of brush.

"hey rogue" I said to the female scolipede that walked out.

I returned them to their pokeballs and walked on just to be tackled into the ground lovingly by a white blur.

"Master!" the over affectionate zangoose said as she nuzzled into my chest.

"Hi Clara" I said to her as I gave her a hug.

"I'm here too" a whisper said behind me.

"I know orochimaru" I said to the seviper looming over me.

He chuckled and banged his scythe-like tail into the ground. I returned the two to their pokeballs and let Clara accompany us.

We walked out onto an open field to hear something swoop over us.

"There they are" I said as a large blue dragon and a blackish gray avian landed a couple feet in front of us.

"Hello Luke" the two said.

"Hi Dante, hey skyla" I said to the salamence(Dante) and the staraptor (Skyla Female)

"They'll be here any minute now" Dante said before as I returned him and skyla to their balls.

I turned to look at the other side of the clearing as 5 pokemon appeared, they ran towards us as I prepared to be tackled yet again.

"Luke!" the 5 said as I was thrown to the ground by an arcanine(Wendy), absol(Angel), Mightyena(Lucille), typhlosion(Cinder), and a ninetails(Aria).

"Ok girls please get off me, I've had enough tackling for one day" I said as I pushed myself off the ground.

The 5 apologized to me as they greeted Luna, mikasa and corona.

"Ok Wendy, angel, lucille, cinder and Aria" I greeted them.

I put them all inside their pokeballs as I walked over to a stream to clean up my shirt.

I put my pokeballs and all of my other possessions besides my shorts on the riverbank as I jumped in. I opened my eyes to see a samurott and a floatzel looking at me happily. I went back up to the surface so I could talk to them.

"Hello luke" hydro(Samurott) and Ariel(Floatzel) said to me.

"Hey, must of been sheer luck that I found y'all here" I said as i laughed and got out the water.

I returned them to my pokeballs and put on my clothes even tho my shorts were wet. As we walked down the bank of the river, my foot hit a small stone.

"Oops looks like I disturbed the host of 119 souls" I said as the stone came to life.

"Of course you realized" the spiritomb said to me as he appeared.

"Hey soul" Luna said to him.

"Hey you guys" he said back.

I returned him to his pokeball and walked until we were close to my house again.

Before I could walk into my backyard a blue blur tackled me to the ground with her claws at my neck.

"If I was wild, you'd be dead" the weavile said to me as she got up off me.

"Well what a nice way to say hello to your master, Sasha" I said to my fake attacker.

She snickered as I returned her to her pokeballs. I put Clara and corona back in theirs as I walked inside with Luna.

"Where have you been?" my dad asked as I walked into the living room.

"Exploring and making new friends" I said as I pulled out my mass of pokeballs.

He laughed and went back to watching tv as me and luna went back upstairs.

"We are still missing two" I said to her.

"Not quite" she said as we walked into our room to see a Delphox and a gardevoir.

"Took you long enough, good thing you've got some interesting books" levy(Delphox) said as she quietly read a book.

"I did your homework for you luke, you seemed pretty backed up" Sabrina(Gardevoir) said as she got up from my desk to hug me.

"You didn't have to do that" I told her as I hugged her back.

"Oh it's no problem, stuff was extremely easy" she said almost quoting her intellect.

"Showoff" levy said as she continue to read.

I returned them to their pokeballs and plopped down onto the bed with Luna.

"I'm so tired, it's been a long day" I said to Luna who gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Chapter 18= more spice to the normal life.

Luna went take a shower as I labeled all my pokeballs with a sticker for each type and their name on the pokeball. I let little yancy run around for a bit being that she was the youngest of all my pokemon and was literally a child. The little Eevee yipped happily as she ran around my room and explored, she eventually tired herself out and fell asleep on my lap. Luna had gotten out the shower and dried herself off before jumping right into bed.

"I'm gonna let yancy sleep with us tonight, okay?" I asked Luna.

"Yeah, it's okay" she told me.

I placed the little Eevee on my bed and went take a shower, I sighed and laughed at how much life has changed. I've never been so happy in my entire life, it felt like I was living a dream. I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't, I got dressed and laid down in bed with Luna and yancy.

Luna was already asleep with little yancy fast asleep in her giant lock of hair ,like a Zorua. I relished in that moment, I had realized I too wanted a child. One with Luna, I wanted to know if it would be like me or like her. If it would be some kind of pokemon human hybrid or a Zorua like it's mother. I was way too tired to think about that so I laid beside my lover and my cute little Eevee. Sleep finally claimed me and pulled me into a dreamscape and for once in my life, reality was better than my dreams.

The next morning~

"Good morning" luna said to me as she kissed my cheek.

Yancy was curled up, laying down on my chest as I got up. She woke up and immediately greeted me by licking my face.

"Ok ok good morning to you too yancy" I told her as I placed her on the bed and got ready for school.

"Do you think I will be able to go to school with you now" Luna asked me.

"I honestly don't know, but I'm willing to bring you since you have a pokeball now" I told her.

She frowned and looked away.

"I'm guessing you hate the confinement?" I asked her.

She nodded and sat on the bed. I sat beside her and pulled her into a hug, that soon became kissing.

"It's only for today ok" I told her.

She nodded regretfully as I put her inside her pokeball, I hated having to do that. Seeing her sad, it tore me up inside. I had all my pokeballs stored in my booksack and luna's in my pocket. I got on the bus to meet my friend nick.

"Hey man, guess what!" he said cheerfully.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Melissa evolved into a lucario!" he said showing off a custom pokeball.

"I've got Luna with me" I told him showing off her pokeball.

"We both got our favorite pokemon! Let's battle once okay?" he asked me.

"Sure but let's make sure they don't get hurt" I said to him, being a little too concerned for luna's safety.

We finally arrived at school and we walked into the atrium part of the school to see people with several different pokemon.

"So I guess it's okay to have them out" he said to me.

We both let our pokemon out of their pokeballs.

"Hey Luke? Where are we" Luna asked me.

"Wow she can talk too?" nick said to me.

Melissa had already greeted him and I didn't hear it.

"This my school, luna" I said as she looked around.

"It's huge" she said to me.

(let's try not to be too affectionate in public, don't want to cause attention) I said to her.

(I'll try to hold back the urge to fuck you right here) she said jokingly.

We met several of our friends with their pokemon, most of them I already owned but I didn't want to spoil the fun for them.

"Luke and Luna!" Lillie said as she gave me a hug, surprising me.

"Vee" a voice came from Lillie.

"Oh this is vienna" she said as she showed us the small Eevee she owned.

"I bet she'd like to meet another Eevee" I said as I grabbed yancy's pokeball and released her from it.

"VEE" she greeted me as she looked around and found the other Eevee in lillie's arms.

They played happily for a while till Lillie had to leave and so did vienna. Yancy gave out a sad "veeee" when she left so I picked her up in my arms and held her. She fell asleep later so I put her back in her pokeball, nick walked over to me with Melissa to talk.

"When did you get an Eevee" he asked astonished.

"Yesterday, found a whole den of Eeveelutions that I took in" I told him proudly.

"You have too much luck!" he said as he patted me on the back.

The school day went on until it was lunch time and a certain someone was still holding a grudge.

"Luke!" sabrina yelled at me from across the atrium.

"Battle me and my boyfriend!" she yelled to me.

"Nah, not worth wasting my time or hurting my pokemon" I declined.

"You better or he'll will beat you up" she said to me.

"Ugh,fine" I said, not wanting to deal with her or her jocky boyfriend.

We went outside to the makeshift battlefield and a crowd joined around.

"You win, I will leave you alone forever, but if you lose you apologize to me and I get the fox" she said as she pointed at Luna.

This made my temper flare and I had to hold myself from strangling her.

"Luna, I don't want to have the chance of losing you" I said to her.

"No, I'll do it" she said as she walked onto the battlefield.

"let's have a triple battle" she said as she pulled out a pokeball and her boyfriend pulled out two separate pokeballs and threw them out. A sylveon(Sabrina's), a lucario and a Delphox.

"Ok then. Angel and Clara, come on out!" I said as threw out two pokeballs.

Clara and angel showed up on separate sides of Luna who was in the middle.

"Begin!" a school official started the battle.

"Okay Clara use dig on lucario! Luna use dark pulse on sylveon! Angel use megahorn on Delphox!" I commanded my pokemon.

"Dodge her" Sabrina commanded her sylveon, her boyfriend did the same.

The location and Delphox couldn't avoid angel or clara but the sylveon was quick enough to dodge Luna.

"You were always a loser!" Sabrina yelled at me.

"Takes one to know one!" I said to her with a smile as Clara hit the lucario with dig as she broke out the ground from underneath it and uppercut him.

"Now chain it with fire punch!" I told her, her fist was engulfed by flames as she punched the lucario in the stomach as it was falling from the uppercut.

"lucario is unable to battle!" the official said.

Sabrina's boyfriend growled and gritted his teeth.

"Sylveon use moonblast on the Zoroark"Sabrina yelled.

"Delphox use flamethrower on the absol" Sabrina's boyfriend yelled, who had just realized was named chuck.

"Clara and Luna, intercept it!" I yelled to them.

"Angel, dodge it and use psycho cut!" I added.

Luna shot her dark pulse at the fairy type ball of energy but it broke through but Clara hit the ball back at the sylveon with a fire punch. The ball hit the sylveon, obviously surprising it. The slice of psychic power that angel launched at the Delphox hit, even the it didn't do much damage the Delphox still fainted.

"Delphox is unable to battle. Sabrina, you have the option to forfeit" the official announced.

"You might as well Sabrina, you will end up hurting that sylveon. It's in bad enough shape already from being hit by it's own move" I reasoned with her.

"NO, I will win!" she said stubbornly.

"Sylveon use draining kiss!" she added.

"Luna use poison jab!" I yelled.

Luna's fist glowed a shade of purple as she rushed the sylveon and hit it before it could make contact. The sylveon flew back and landed on the ground, defeated.

"Sylveon is unable to battle! Luke is the winner!" the official yelled.

"Good job girls" I said to angel and Clara as I rubbed their heads.

I walked over to the sylveon and gave it an oran berry.

"Eat up, it will make you feel better" I told it as it took the berry and ate it.

It got up and nuzzled my face.

"You're welcome" I said to it as I rubbed it's head.

I went to the lucario and give him one too.

"Here you go, you're quite tough. Not many pokemon can even still stand after getting hit by Clara's dig" I said to him as I handed him the berry.

He took it and shook my hand as he ate it. I walked over to the Delphox and handed her a berry too.

"You did pretty good, I have a Delphox who is a lot like you. I bet you like books too. Here" I said as I handed her a old book I had in my bag and a berry.

She smiled happily as I walked over to Sabrina and chuck.

"Now are you going to leave me and my family alone. That consist of my pokemon too, they are also family" I told them.

She didn't say anything, but her boyfriend thought a sucker punch was in order. He tried to punch me but I dodged it and landed a punch right in his gut that knocked him to the ground.

"A sucker punch? Now that is just cowardly" I said to him casually.

After that I walked away from them and back to my pokemon.

"Return you two, you did an awesome job" I told them as I put them back in their pokeballs.

"Go Luke!" the crowd yelled as they gathered around me and Luna.

"Wow, I want to battle him next!" one guy said.

"His pokemon are so beautiful" another person said.

The bell went off and I headed to class along with everyone else. By the end of the day, the gossip of my battle had already been throughout the entire school. Someone told me somebody recorded it and posted it on YouTube.

"So I heard about your battle. You destroyed her" nick said to me as I drove back home.

Since he lived in the same neighborhood as me so he rid with me back home.

"Hey dude, did you hear about how they discovered that humans and pokemon can have children" nick said out of nowhere.

I nearly choked on the drink I was drinking.

"When did you hear this? What is the child like?" I asked him anxiously.

"Apparently its always the same species as the pokemon" he told me as he cocked his chair back a bit.

Luna would be happy to hear about this, I was thinking before nick said something else.

"So what do you think about people and pokemon fucking?" nick asked curiously.

"Um I don't know, I mean if they love each other let them do what they want. It's none of my business" I said to him nervously.

"Yeah, would you care if I did that with Melissa" he asked out of the blue.

"Not really, since you told me your secret I'll tell you mine. I did have sex with Luna, you better not tell anyone" I warned him.

"I knew you and luna had something special" he said with a big smile.

"Oh shut it, I saw you staring at melissa's Ass earlier" I told him jokingly.

He blushed and I laughed hard as I pulled into his drive way.

"Bye man" I told him.

"Bye dude" he told me as he got out the car.

I brought Luna out of her pokeball as she sat in the passenger seat, she smiled as she told me she heard the entire conversation.

Chapter 19= new life together.

A couple months had passed after that, I never talked to Sabrina again, and everything went back to normal. I finished school and lived at my grandfathers camp that I brought Luna to. Me and Luna along with all my other pokemon lived here together.

"hey Luke" Luna told me as she kissed me on the cheek.

"hey Luna" I said as I kissed her on the cheek.

Eventually my pokemon found out about our relationship but supported us nevertheless. Being that we lived on a large slab of land, I let them do as they wanted inside of the area. Luna laid down on the couch and watched tv.

I laid down next to her and stroked her from her head down to her bulge in her stomach.

"It will come any day now"she told me as she rubbed her stomach.

The day after my battle with Sabrina, we went home and had a little romp. But this time she finally got pregnant which made both of us super excited for the baby to come.

"Do you think it will like me?" I asked her nervously.

"Of course it will" she said as kissed me.

We lived in this small camp with all the Eeveelutions who lived in their own room. Sylvia had offered to help deliver with her healing moves so we decided that we wouldn't have to go to a hospital. We didn't think we would need one being that she would just have an egg and not a live born child like a human would.

She was so happy and I couldn't help but be happy too and a little nervous but who wouldn't. Of course being pregnant, she couldn't battle and was very lethargic and slow. I had to start to go to work as a accountant at a law firm. It was good to know that she was protected at home when I was gone.

"So apparently nick got Melissa pregnant too" I told her as I hugged her tightly.

"Good for them" she said as she kissed me.

I went outside and sat out on the porch.

"Clair" I whispered for the first time in a while.

"Nice to see you again" she said as she floated a foot away from me.

"Thank you, hank you so much Clair. I don't know what my life would be if I had never asked to have luna with me" I said to her as tears slowly streamed down my face.

She came over to me and wiped up my tears.

"You're welcome, I hated seeing you so sad everyday and it made it unbearable to sit around and watch you suffer. When I thought you were going to kill yourself one night I tried to get to you but I couldn't but Luna was calm. She said to me that you were strong and you wouldn't do it. That she knew you better than anyone else, When I had lost hope she had lifted my spirits. You deserve to be with her together forever" Clair told me as she became teary eyed.

I Gave her a hug and she disappeared, back to wandering the world.

I walked back inside and laid down beside Luna and told her I loved her, loved her more than i had loved anyone or anything ever.

"I love you too" she said as she cradled my head in her chest.

I slowly fell asleep with my head in her chest.

"Ill love you always" she whispered Into my ear.

Chapter 20= a new family.

Another month had passed and Luna had the child. It was a little male zorua with red eyes and shiny tips of blue where red usually was for zoruas. He grew up quite fast and he had inherited his mother's telepathy. He always called me "dad" or "daddy" and I loved it so much. I brought him everywhere with me and he always slept with me and Luna.

We had decided to name him max and he loved it. He always runs around in the yard, playing with Sylvia or yancy or any of my other pokemon. He would dig around saying that he had found treasure and he would show me old car parts or rocks that he would find.

"Hey daddy, look at this!" he would always say happily.

"Wow, that's really cool" I would always tell him, no matter what it was.

Sometimes returning home drenched in water or mud but I could never stay mad at him.

Sometimes he would trick me with his illusions, he was so delightful and innocent as he ran around and played with the other pokemon. Sometime he would do something and I'd have to scold him, which I absolutely hated doing.

"Yes daddy" he would always tell me after it.

Sometime he would cry and it would make me cry too. He would always play with me when he got the chance and by the end of the day he would be tuckered out and would fall asleep.

"You're such a good father" Luna would tell me.

When i would leave for work Luna told me he would sit by the window and wait for me to return. As soon as I opened up the door he would throw himself on me and ask me to play with him, to Which I could never tell him no.

He was my pride and joy, the reason I awoke every morning. Luna would hug me every morning and give me a kiss, he would always beg me not to leave and sometimes I could barely.

"Good night daddy, I love you" he told me as he slept next to me.

"Good night max, i love you too" I told him.

"How would you feel if we had another?" Luna asked me as she cuddled into me.

"I could have as many as possible and It wouldn't matter, as long as I have you two" I told Luna as I gave her a kiss.

"i love you" she would tell me.

"I'll love you always" I would tell her as I would sleep and dream about my family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~authors note.

So I decided I'd add a little something In all my stories to give it my own little touch. All of my stories take place in the same universe (except for the crossover ones I've been working on) which means characters in one story may meet characters from one of my other stories. So my entire thing is like a timeline starting with "I guess dreams do come true".

It all starts with a character living in a world exactly like ours but then he introduces pokemon into the world, thus creating a different universe. By doing that he created a world like ours (but including pokemon). Let's say "I guess dreams do come true" is like the beginning of time. Thats where it all started, by doing this hundreds of years go by and my other stories take place in different times after "I guess dreams do come true". I've already put parts where it hints to other characters in some of the stories. Give me your thoughts on what you think about this statement. Also sorry, most (Not all of them) of my stories will be about zoroark, zoroark is my fav pokemon ever and I would bang one any day of the week. Please do comment any criticism towards this but please let it be constructive. Thanks. Also Copyright~I DON'T OWN NINTENDO OR POKEMON~ 


End file.
